Mimi
by RadioSlug
Summary: Mimies: Human-animal crossbreeds who are owned by pure-blood humans. Shizaya (with nekozaya) AU OOC. Better than the summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

~*~Foreword~*~  
Okay, I'm going to try to explain the premise of this story before we begin.

There are two types of people in this Alternate Version of Ikebukuro, pure-blood humans and 'mimies', half-animal people (like Nekomimis, which is where I got the name 'mimi'. I'm so freaking creative, I know), which can be any type of animal and have characteristics of said animal, like ears, tail, and sometimes things like advanced eyesight and hearing. Usually, these mimies are 'owned' by the pure-blood humans. They are usually treated like house pets (leashes, collars, food bowls, etc.), but the level of 'house pet' treatment they get depends on their owner. It is commonplace for the owners and mimies to be romantically involved with each other, as well.

Some people treat these Mimies as second-class citizens. (i.e.; acting superior, treating mimies badly, shunning them/not allowing them into shops and businesses, and in some extreme cases, harming/killing them.) In other words, it's like racism.

Also, there are 'convention' type things where the owners can bring their mimies to show off and to meet other owners.

So, there you have it. A quick overview of what the hell is happening in this story.  
~*~Foreword End~*~

Izaya loved his owner Shizuo. He was always so nice and caring; taking him out for long walks, feeding him the best ootoro, even petting him with the gentlest touch. He knew he was spoiled. And he_ loved_ it.

"Izaya! Where are you?" Shizuo called his mimi; a black-haired cat, not much older than a kitten, really, with large, mischievous, red eyes and a long, silky tail. When Izaya bounced into the living room where he was, Shizuo smiled and scratched him between his feline ears. "We're going to Shinra's in a little bit. Why don't you go get some toys so you can Celty can play?" Shizuo needed to pick up some vitamins for Izaya from his vet friend Shinra. Izaya didn't eat like he was supposed to and to keep him nice and healthy, Shizuo always kept him on the highest quality vitamins.

"Okay!" Izaya said, squeezing his top half under the couch to retrieve his stash of toys he kept under there. He laid them all out so he could see them. Which toys would be good for a quiet bunny like Celty? Izaya didn't want to scare her with loud toys, so his squeaky mice and the bells on strings were out, but he still wanted to have fun with her. Ah! He knew the perfect toys; a collection of balls*, varying in size, color, and texture. Those were some of his favorite toys to play with, and he knew Celty would love them as well.

Shizuo chuckled at the sight of his mimi, he really was too cute sometimes. Izaya had these quirks about him that were just so adorable. Quirks like how he always kept his toys under the couch, or how he always wanted to be by Shizuo when he was scared or uncertain, or even how he always has to-

Shizuo was cut from his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket, meaning he had a text. He pulled it from its denim confines and flipped it open. It was from Shinra.

_'Are you coming over today?'_ It read.

He tapped away on the keyboard of the phone._ 'Yeah, just waiting for Izaya to find some toys for Celty.'_ He sent it and moments later, he got his reply.

_'Alright. See you in a few.'_

"Izaya, are you ready yet?" He called for his mimi, getting up from the couch and grabbing the leash and the black bell collar that went with it.

"Yeah!" Izaya walked into the living room, slipping his fur-lined jacket over his arms. When Shizuo approached him with the leash and collar, trying to buckle it around his neck, the mimi grumbled. "Do I _have_ to wear a leash?"

"You know you do. It's the law. If you're not wearing a leash, you'll be considered a stray and be taken away from me and put in a pound." Shizuo explained for what seemed like the millionth time. He knew that Izaya hated the collar and leash, probably with good reason. It looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"But Dotachin doesn't wear a leash!" Izaya whined, but let Shizuo slip the hated piece of leather around his neck. The bell jingled merrily with every turn of his head. He wished he could rip that thing up and throw it in the trash.

"But Chikage has an in with the dog catcher and keeps Dotachin out of the pound. We, on the other hand, are not that lucky." Shizuo hooked the leash into the loop of Izaya collar and took hold of the end.

"Ugh, I wish I was Dotachin." Izaya's posture slumped as he said these words. Of course, he didn't mean it, he loved Shizuo with all his heart, but he couldn't deny that the no-leash thing his brunette dog friend had was appealing.

"Well, I guess if you don't want to be my mimi anymore, I could always give you to Chikage. I hear he's been looking for a nice young feline." Shizuo said condescendingly. He knew Izaya didn't mean it as well, but it was always fun to tease his mimi.

"No!" Izaya said quickly, latching himself onto Shizuo.

"Then let's go, Shinra's expecting us!" And with that, they left their apartment.

The walk to Shinra's residence was pretty much uneventful. Izaya drew the usual amount of disgusted sneers, which he had learned to ignore. Even though he didn't understand why some people hated mimies so much, he didn't question it, just assuming that it was part of some pure-blood humans' lives. Once they arrived, Shizuo knocked curtly on the door, Shinra answering only moments after.

"Hey!" Shinra said happily, moving aside to let them in. "I have your vitamins right in the other room. Izaya, why don't you go ahead and play with Celty?" He led Shizuo into the next room, leaving Izaya to play with Celty; a very shy, very quiet rabbit with long, floppy light brown ears and a fluffy brown tail. Once securely in the next room, Shinra turned to Shizuo. "I need to talk to you about Izaya."

"What about Izaya?" Shizuo said. He started panicking immediately, figuring there was something terminally wrong with the back-haired mimi.

"You know that Izaya is relatively young for a mimi, correct?" Shizuo nodded. "Well, it seems that he will be going into heat very soon."

"So, what does that mean?" Shizuo asked, relieved that it wasn't anything life-threatening.

"It means that Izaya's hormones will reach a peak of sorts and the urge for him to mate and reproduce will increase."

Shizuo's face went red at the vet's explanation. "O-oh...well, do you know when it's going to start?"

"Even though it impossible for me to determine the exact date of him going into heat, I'd say, given his age, a week at most until he's in full heat." Shinra began searching the cabinets of the small room for the correct bottle of vitamins to give to Shizuo.

"So, what should I do?" Shizuo said, taking the bottle of vitamins and rolling them over in his hands, hearing the pills rattle around inside the container.

"Well, unless you want kittens, I suggest you keep him inside and in your sight at all times and away from female mimies, he _will_ try to get out as time progresses. Also, don't be frightened if he tries anything on _you_, just remember that it isn't his fault, he's only following his instincts. And he's going to be emotional about nearly everything, so be prepared for that and try not to say or do anything that will offend him."

Shizuo's face turned absolutely scarlet with the last statement, he sputtered his okays and thanks, paid for the discounted vitamins, and left with Izaya. His mimi was going into heat? Oh god, what will he do if Izaya pulls a stunt like trying anything on him? He knew Izaya was cute, and Shizuo himself was openly gay, and it was true that he harbored feeling for his mimi, feeling beyond that of just owner and pet. Could he really turn down Izaya if he tried something?

He had the feeling that his mimi going into heat will be the hardest thing he would ever have to go through.

~*~Chapter End~*~

-wipes sweat from forehead- This. Was. An ordeal. I had something completely different in mind, but when I realized that it was a complete _trainwreck_, I scrapped it and decided to come up with something new! And, yes, I am aware that the beginning is kind of rocky, I just couldn't think of a way to start it off that I liked, so I pretty much just winged it. Like I usually do, but whatever.

But it was fun nonetheless.

I'm playing with the idea of making this a short series. Depends on how many people like this story. If so, it'll only be, at maximum, 10-15 chapters. Should I? I think I most likely will, since I've already put so much thought into this world and everything. But I'd still love to hear what you guys think I should do, after all, you'll be the ones to read it! :b

By the way, lovelies, I'm now a beta-reader! So, if any of you guys would like me to beta any of your stories, I'm more than eager to do it! :3

Ff needs more Nekozaya...can I make a challenge to all the writers reading my story to write a Shizaya fanfic with nekozaya? Because if you guys do that, it'll be fantastic~

*: Not those kinds of balls, you perverts.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo stared at Izaya across the table. The mimi was sitting at the dinner table, food bowl in front of him and a piece of Ootoro between his fingers. It was the afternoon after they visited Shinra. And Shizuo could not get the thought of Izaya coming into heat soon out of his head._ 'My little Izaya? Turning into some writhing hormonal mess? I can't even imagine...'_ He thought to himself, taking a bite out of the turkey sandwich he was eating. He still had yet to talk to Izaya about his 'heat', although he knew he should tell him and explain to him what would be happening. He took a big, brave breath and tried to muster up the courage to tell the young mimi what would be happening to him.

"Izaya, I need to talk to you." Shizuo started, looking at the sandwich in his hands. Never in his life had he ever found turkey as interesting as he did at that very moment. When Izaya gave a cute little 'hmm?' from behind his mouthful of sushi, he continued. "Well...there comes a time in every mimi's life that...hmm no. You see, very soon you will start to have these...these _urges_."

"What kind of urges? I mean, I have urges all the time. Like urges to scratch the sofa, even though you tell me not to, or urges to climb on things-" Izaya blabbered on until the last piece of Ootoro was shoved into his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"No, Izaya, these urges will be completely different from anything you've felt before. You'll, ehm, you'll have urges to...to reproduce. Shinra has told me that you'll-you'll have nearly no control over your actions, and that you'll just be following your instincts." Shizuo hoped that his explanation would be enough for Izaya, he didn't want to have to explain it again.

"But...but that sounds _horrible_! I don't want to go into heat!" Izaya looked at him with fearful eyes. Great, Shizuo had thoroughly freaked his mimi out. _Just. Fucking. Great._

"Yeah, and Shinra also said that you had to stay inside, away from females, and in my sight at all times. Which means we won't be able to do our daily walks around Ikebukuro. And no visiting Celty for a while, since she's female. We don't want kittens." Shizuo had the feeling he was just making it worse. _'I should probably shut up before I give him nightmares.'_

"Can't you...isn't there something that can stop this?! I don't want to go into heat!" Izaya looked to be on the verge of tears._ 'Oh god,'_ Shizuo thought _'don't tell me this is the emotional part of his heat...'_ If Izaya went into heat this soon, without giving time for Shizuo to prepare, he would probably go crazy. Whether it be in the good way or the bad way, Shizuo couldn't quite yet say.

"Come here," Shizuo ordered, waving his hand toward himself, beckoning to Izaya. The mimi got up and stood in front of Shizuo, tail wrapped protectively around his thigh. Shizuo brought Izaya to him and wrapped his arms around his waist comfortingly. "It's alright, we'll get stuff to prepare you for it and I'll be right here with you through the whole thing." Shizuo scratched lightly down Izaya's back, eliciting a purr from the dark-haired feline.

"Thank you, it makes me feel better about it." Izaya mumbled before yawning. "Can we go to bed?" He stretched before walking in the direction of their bedroom, which contained Shizuo's and Izaya's beds, although most nights Izaya would end up slinking up to his owner's bed and curling up next to him.

"You go ahead, I need to take a shower first." Shizuo replied, heading to the bathroom. Once safely inside, he took his clothes off, letting them fall to the floor without a second thought before turning on the shower, the head spraying out warm, relaxing water. He stepped inside and just stood there for a while, replaying the events that had happened earlier.

_'...don't be frightened if he tries anything on you,'..._

_'...if he tries anything on you,'..._

_'...tries anything on you,'..._

_'...anything on you,'..._

"AHHG!" Shizuo growled in frustration. He didn't want to take advantage of Izaya in his hormone-dizzy state, but at the same time, he really doubted he could put a stop to anything Izaya did. Shizuo finished up in the shower before wrapping his waist in a towel and bringing his dirty clothes to the laundry room.

He stepped into his room, still in a towel, to see Izaya splayed out on the plush pillow-top bed that Shizuo claimed, laying on his back asleep. Shizuo found that oddly adorable and moved to his dresser to find a clean pair of boxers and slipping them on. He slipped under the covers of his bed, moving Izaya to where he wasn't taking up so much space, and closed his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Izaya curling up to him before drifting off into sleep.

~~

The morning after, he awoke to find a silky black tail tickling his nose. He sneezed the rest of the way to consciousness and pushed the tail aside. Looking down, he noticed that Izaya was laying on top of him with his but and tail in Shizuo's face, snoring lightly. This made Shizuo give out a comical noise that sounded akin to 'Bwaa' before wiggling out from under Izaya, efficiently waking the mimi up.

"Mm, Shizu? What?" Izaya questioned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He was never one for mornings, always grumpy until he had something in his belly.

"You were laying on me!" Shizuo ranted, face red. Izaya just stared at him and shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal was. "Ugh, nevermind. Just get dressed, we're going out to get some stuff to prepare you for your heat."

"Ughh, okay...can we have breakfast first?" Izaya asked, rolling off the bed and flopping onto the floor, not bothering to catch himself before he landed. He limply sat up to groggily shuffle his way into the closet to pick out some clothes to wear out. He picked out a tight v-neck long sleeved shirt with purple and black stripes along with a pair of black jeans and his usual fur-lined jacket. It was faux fur, of course.

By the time Izaya walked into the kitchen, Shizuo had already fixed them both a bowl of cereal and was eating his happily. Shizuo and Izaya's bowls both had more milk than cereal, it seemed that they went through a gallon of milk a day between the two of them.

"Where are we going today?" Izaya asked Shizuo, spooning the cereal into his mouth.

"We're going to the new supply shop that just opened up. I hear they have all the best quality items." As Shizuo finished up his dishes, he went to their room to find some clothes. He ended up picking one of his white button-up shirts and a pair of black slacks.

"Ooh, can we go out to eat somewhere while we're out?"

"If we have enough time, I don't see why not." Shizuo sighed and grabbed his wallet before putting Izaya's collar and leash on him and heading out the door.

~*~Chapter End~*~

Oh muh goodness, all the reviews! Eeeeee- Thank you to whoever reviewed my story, they were much appreciated and it made me squee a little. It also made me finish this chapter in record time. You guys are just so awesome! /)^3^(\

I would also like to take this time to apologize for the really short first chapter, but I considered that because I explained a whole lot in the Foreword of that chapter, I'd only give you a little bit of the story. To, you know, kind of balance things out, I guess. Also, I was excited to publish it and I jumped the gun a little.

OH! And I forgot to mention that, yes, mimies of different animal types can breed and make babies, but it is a 50/50 shot on which animal it would be. (which means no weird hybrid type things running around or anything, haha) And mimies also have their very own type of clothing, like pants with a hole in the back for their tail to slip through or shirts with wing holes in the back for winged mimies.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooh, Shizu, can we get this one?" Izaya asked, holding out what seemed to be the millionth toy to Shizuo. This one happened to be a hard plastic caterpillar, one that if you wound the head and sat it down, it would vibrate*, causing it to move and bounce around.

Shizuo sighed, "Get it, get it. But that is the_ last_ toy, we haven't even gotten any food or treats or anything." Pushing the cart away from the toys and toward the food supplies, he dragged his mimi along by his leash, Izaya whining the time. He stopped in the middle of an aisle, looking up at all the mimi food. There were boxes, about the size of a cereal box, with pictures of happy-go-lucky mimies of all kinds.

Izaya wrinkled his nose up at the boxes, ears flattening against his head in disgust, he _hated_ the food that was specially formulated for mimies. He would much rather just have some Ootoro and get on with his day. This was why Izaya needed vitamins, because he, more often than not, absolutely refused to eat the mimi food. When asked by Shizuo why he hated it so much, he simply said it was dry and usually tasteless, but the times it _did_ taste like something, it tasted gross. He much preferred the pure-blood humans' food.

"Pick one, Izaya." Shizuo said, opening his arms wide to indicate that he was talking about the food. Izaya glared at him with a look that said 'You really expect me to eat that?' He sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, if you don't want to eat it, fine." He was trying his best to keep his temper. Izaya would be in heat soon, might as well dote on him while he was still in the right mind. "Then I guess you wouldn't want any of these, then." He picked up a bag of treats, ones that looked like heart-shaped cookies with chocolate icing, and waved it in front of Izaya teasingly.

"I didn't say that!" Izaya complained. He reached for the treats, only for them to be pulled just out of his reach by Shizuo. Shizuo laughed and handed the bag to Izaya, turning toward the register to check out.

One the way home they decided to stop at a local sushi bar to grab something to eat, just as Shizuo promised, only to be met with resistance.

"That flea-bitten _thing_ isn't allowed inside! Now get!" An old woman, who seemed to be the owner of the sushi bar, was standing outside her shop door with a broom swinging it at Izaya and Shizuo. "It'll shed hair all over my sushi!" She looked crotchety, giving glares at the pair with her beady, wrinkle-surrounded, eyes.

"Excuse me, but you can't discriminate against mimies like that!" Shizuo defended, stepping in front of Izaya to protect him from the swinging bristles.

"Sh-Shizu...it's okay, we can just go home." Izaya mumbled quietly, his voice cracking. He looked hurt by the old bat's words, Shizuo could see fat tears swelling up at the corners of his eyes.

Neither the old lady nor Shizuo seemed to take any heed to his words, however. "It's my shop, I can do what I want!"

"I don't give a damn if it's your fucking _vagina_, you can't do that!" Shizuo was getting really mad. No one talked to or about Izaya like that and got away with it. No one. People who treated mimies like this made him sick and boiled his blood. It was taking everything in his power not to pummel the old lady, as bad as it sounded, into the concrete.

"Well, I never! If you don't get out of here, I'll call the police! And you know what happens to those things whose owners are arrested, right?" She smiled wickedly at the two, pulling a phone out of her apron pocket.

"Shizu! Shizu, let's just go home! Please!" Izaya begged, panicking. Indeed he did know what happened to those mimies. They got sent to the pound, and usually they never saw their owners again. He pulled at his owners arm, small tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want any trouble!"

Shizuo growled, "Fine! If that's what you want. But let's get something straight, we're leaving because _you_ want to, not because _she's_ making us." He was looking at Izaya while saying this, but the mimi had a feeling that it was directed at the old lady. Shizuo stormed off to their apartment with a sniveling Izaya trailing behind him.

When they arrived at their apartment, Shizuo slung the bags of items they had bought on the kitchen table. He could feel his blood pressure rising, that woman's actions had really gotten to him. The way that some pure-blood humans acted toward mimies was really annoying, there was no sense in the way those people acted. Shizuo knew he couldn't do anything to stop those people, but what he wouldn't give for a chance to do something.

He turned toward the living room to see Izaya's ass in the air, tail swishing, while his other half squeezed itself under the couch, presumably to retrieve some toys. It turned out he was right, Izaya was now wiggling out from under the piece of furniture with toy in hand. The toy he had pulled out was one of his all-time favorites; a fluffy black stuffed cat he had affectionately nicknamed 'Kururi'. It had big orange eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. It was a worn-out old thing that Shizuo had bought for Izaya when he first got him, along with a yellow dog plushie Izaya calls 'Mairu' and keeps on his rarely-used bed.

"Having fun?" Shizuo said, catching Izaya's attention. Izaya turned toward his owner and smiled, holding Kururi with both hands. He had to commend his mimi for the ability to get over things quickly, he wished he himself had that ability. "Do you want to try some of your new treats?" He felt he at least owed Izaya that much, having not been able to eat out like Izaya wanted.

Izaya nodded eagerly and followed Shizuo back into the kitchen, bouncing on his heels excitedly. Shizuo took the treats out of the grocery bag, opening up the package and pulling one out. Izaya looked like he was about to drool, red eyes wide and ears pointed up and alert. Shizuo tossed the cookie treat to Izaya who caught it with the hand not holding Kururi and immediately popped it in his mouth. Izaya moaned in satisfaction at the taste of the treat. It was like heaven, it was sweet, but not too sweet, and the icing tasted like dark chocolate. Just how he liked chocolate. It made him feel...warm inside. Almost too warm, in fact, nearly hot.

Shizuo was just about to give Izaya another one when the mimi suddenly gasped, dropping to his knees, tail bushed out and ears flat.

"Shizuuu..." Izaya whined. "I feel really hot." Shizuo's heart dropped into his stomach.

_'Oh.'_

_'Oh, God.'_

~*~Chapter End~*~

Chapter three! I'm really into this story right now. I've stopped working on everything just to write more of it, haha.

A couple of you were wondering about Izaya's age, since I didn't really make it clear in the first chapter. I said he was 'not much older than a kitten'. I imagine him to be around 18 or 19, just over the legal age to be considered an adult (and Shizuo being a year or two older than him). Sorry, no Shota!Izaya in this one. :b

*: You see where I'm going with this, yes? -insert eyebrow wiggle here-

Also, sorry for being a little crass in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Celty. Can I speak with Shinra, please?" Shizuo said into the phone sweetly, hearing the barely-audible 'okay' from the rabbit mimi. There was a commotion as Celty tried to find Shinra to give him the phone.

_"Hello Shizuo!"_ Came the cheery answer into Shizuo ear. As soon as Shinra answered, Shizuo laid into him.

"What the fuck Shinra! Izaya's in heat already! You told me he would be in a week!" Shizuo wasn't mad at Shinra, per se, but he was panicking and didn't know how to express that quite right. He looked over his shoulder at Izaya, who was laying splayed out on the couch in nothing but his underwear, a light sheen of sweat covering nearly every bit of his skin. "Now I'm sitting here with no clue as to what to do with him!"

_"Now, now, Shizuo, I said that it would be a week at maximum. It could've happened any time within that window. And just stay calm, the first day is always the hardest for mimies. The only thing you can do is make them as comfortable as possible."_ Shinra said in a defensive voice. Somewhere behind Shinra, Celty sat on the sofa quietly staring, wondering what her owner was talking about.

"How do I make a melting mimi comfortable?" Shizuo asked. He really felt sorry for Izaya, it looked like the mimi was having a horrible time trying to cope with the heat.

_"Um...you could probably lower the temperature and maybe give him some water or something, he needs to stay hydrated."_ Shinra could hear running water from the other line, he assumed Shizuo was getting water for Izaya.

"How long will it last?" Shizuo said. He sat down on the couch beside Izaya, holding out the glass of water. "Here Izaya, drink this, Shinra said it would make you more comfortable." Izaya took the glass and downed it without question, signing as the cool water ran down his overheated throat into his boiling belly, dousing some of the fire that had welled up inside him so suddenly.

_"It's common for mimies to stay in heat for around two weeks."_ Shinra explained. _"Oh, and don't be afraid if he starts to gain a little weight. It won't be much, but it'll be noticeable."_

"Okay, two weeks? That's not so bad, I guess." Shizuo said, but what he actually thought was; _'Two whole weeks? I don't think I survive that long, ugh!'_ "And what's this about Izaya gaining weight?"

_"Oh, his body will retain more calories to adjust to him beginning to grow, which will cause him to gain weight. But since this is his first heat, he probably won't gain that much."_

"Okay, well, I'm going to go take care of Izaya now, talk to you later." Shizuo said, hanging up. He turned toward Izaya who was wriggling around on the couch, trying to escape the uncomfortable heat. He let out frustrated huffs every now and again when he couldn't find a position that would relieve his suffering.

"Izaya stop flopping around like that, it's annoying." Shizuo said, going to the thermostat to turn the temperature down a degree or two.

"Ugh, _you_ try to stand this and see if _you_ don't move around like this. It's freaking uncomfortable!" Izaya snapped in frustration. It shocked Shizuo, Izaya had never snapped at him. But Shinra _did_ say that he would get emotional.

"Relax, I'm turning the heat down." Shizuo said, he came and sat by Izaya again, trying to comfort him by rubbing his back. It seemed to work, because with every touch Shizuo gave Izaya, it seemed to calm the mimi down and cease his movements.

Soon, Shizuo was laying on his back on the couch with a sleeping Izaya on top of him. It seemed the first wave of heat was quelled for the time being, since Izaya was now chilling from the cool room and the sweat that was now cooling on his bare skin. Shizuo picked Izaya up to where Izaya was facing Shizuo's chest, much like a parent would for a sleepy child, and made his way to the bedroom, laying Izaya down onto the mattress and covering him up. When the mimi snuggled further into the blankets, Shizuo smiled warmly before slipping under the covers with the other, wrapping his arms protectively around Izaya's waist.

~*~

The next morning, Izaya was the first one to wake up. Shizuo's arms still clung tightly around his waist as he tried to wiggle out from under him. It usually wouldn't be a problem to have Shizuo holding him like this, in fact it would be a treat, but it seemed that this morning he had a problem. Every touch the blonde made with Izaya's skin heated up his body like a growing flame. Every time Shizuo would move, even the slightest adjustment, it would send tiny electric shocks all over his body. It was absolute torture, but at same time, it was such a glorious feeling. Goose bumps raised over his entire body and he felt himself react to absolutely nothing to the point where it began to become painful.

"Shizu!" Izaya whispered loudly, frantically. He could feel himself flush from the heat that radiated from Shizuo's body and adding to his. "Shizu, wake up!" Still no reaction, Izaya cursed his owner for being such a heavy sleeper. "P-please! It hurts!" He was so hot, so very, fucking, hot. It felt as if his lower half was being fried. His legs fidgeted against each other, trying to relieve some of the pressure building up in his lap. His tail was bushed out and smacking the bed in frustration so hard that there was an audible thumping that resonated throughout the room. Taking in a breath, he turned himself around so he was facing his owner and bit Shizuo on the shoulder, effectively making the blonde snap awake with a shocked yell, pushing Izaya away from him, the mimi landing on his back on the bed.

"What the fuck Izaya?!" Shizuo asked angrily. But his anger immediately dissipated when he saw the way the ravenette was looking at him. His eyes were clouded and watery, his ears flat and tails puffed out, while he kept his hand between his thighs, trying to hide the predicament that was forming in his boxer-clad lap. "What's wrong?" As if he had to ask.

"I'm sorry for biting you, Shizu, I didn't mean it. It just hurt so bad when you were holding me there and I couldn't get away!" Izaya explained quickly, tiny tears of frustration escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Please don't be mad!"

Shizuo swallowed, how could he resist such a cute expression. "It's okay, I understand. I'll call Shinra and see what we can do to ease it up." Shizuo said, reaching over to the bedside table and retrieving his phone and dialing Shinra's number.

_"Hello, Shizuo! How is Izaya this morning?"_ Came the cheery voice of the vet from the other line.

"Not so well. He says it hurts, is that normal?"

_"Yes, that is perfectly normal. It's the sexual frustration he's feeling for not following his instincts and breeding."_

"Is...is there anything we can do to help it?"

_"W-well, there is one thing..."_

"What is it?"

_"Um...well, um...you could always relieve that frustration, if you get my meaning..."_

"Oh-OH! Um, okay, um...I'll be going now..."

_"Ahem...alright. Um, have fun?"_

They said their awkward goodbyes and hung up, Shizuo's face was completely scarlet when he turned to face Izaya, who was now writhing around on the bed. He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself down as he approached his mimi.

"Shizuu, did you find anything out that could help?" Izaya asked, he was curled up on his belly with his chin resting on the mattress and his arms still captured between his thighs. Carmine eyes were dilated and black ears flattened against his head.

"Um...yeah, but you're going to have to trust me on this." Shizuo said, bringing Izaya up by his shoulders so that they were eye level with each other. "Just relax and let me take control." Shizuo added before planting a soft kiss on Izaya's lips, making the mimi gasp.

~*~Chapter End~*~

And there's chapter four. Sorry for cutting off there, but I'm trying to keep my chapters as even in length as possible. I'm going to try to update as fast as I can, promise, so don't kill me! -hides-

Next chapter, citrus-flavored activities. But not quite lemon. :3

Also, Maru de Kusanagi was kind enough to tell me that the legal age in Japan is not eighteen, but twenty. It's not that I don't appreciate the information, it's just that I really like the idea of Izaya being in his late teens, (and it makes more sense if he were still in his teens for him to come into heat) so let's just close our eyes and imagine that the legal age is eighteen, alright? :I


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya moaned and whimpered as Shizuo kissed him with fervor. The mimi didn't quite know what to do with his hands, so he just laid them on Shizuo's chest and idly kneaded the thick muscle. The kiss was searing, Shizuo's skilled tongue swirled around Izaya's in such a way that it had Izaya whirling. The heat was still there but it had taken a softer, more intense burn. It bloomed inside Izaya like a flower made of magma. He couldn't help but to arch up to Shizuo as the blonde ran strong hands up and down his sides.

Shizuo was eating up all the little noises Izaya was giving him. He brought his lips down to Izaya's neck and bit teasingly, making the mimi loose a breathy groan. Pale hands wound themselves into blonde hair when Shizuo bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder, purposefully leaving a hickey. Bringing one hand down to rest between Izaya's thighs, nudging them open when Izaya tried to shyly cross them, he rubbed the painful bulge in little circles.

"Shizu...I..." Izaya had no idea what to say, he just knew _someone_ had to say _something_. His mind was fogged twice over from the feeling. Was it supposed to feel this good? He bucked into Shizuo's ministrations, deciding that yes, it was supposed to be this good.

"God, Izaya..." Just from Izaya's moans, he felt like he would lose control. But no, he had to take things slow, lest he scare the mimi off. He moved to where he was above Izaya, pale legs wrapped around a strong, muscular waist as Shizuo ground down, both of them moaning in tandem.

Then their mouths were connected again, Shizuo not once pausing the motion of his hips. Tongues wrestled and Izaya voluntarily surrendered the control over to Shizuo, the blonde having way more experience than him. Their wet muscles slipped past each other, tasting each others' mouths as much as they were able to. Izaya groaned into the kiss, hands still tangled in bleached locks, and pushed back with his hips.

The reciprocation from Izaya seemed to spur Shizuo into further action. Suddenly, the blonde had layed back on the bed, taking his mimi with him. Now Izaya was sitting on Shizuo's lap and the blonde laid flat on his back, watching up at the ravenette as he started to move his hips. Izaya swirled his hips around on Shizuo's clothed cock, making the blonde throw his head back. But he had to keep his mind about him, it wasn't about him right now, it was about relieving Izaya's heat. Shizuo massaged him through his boxers and Izaya bucked into the blonde's hand.

Just the sight of Izaya panting and pushing against him so desperately made Shizuo's cock jump to life and throb needfully. He paused his hand's movements before gently slipping it under Izaya's underwear, watching the ravenette's face for any sign of discomfort. When he found none, he grabbed Izaya's shaft and gave it an experimental soft stroke. The mimi's face screwed up into a cute little expression of pleasure and surprise. Shizuo watched Izaya's face change each time his hand would make its way over the heated skin, would watch as those ears would twitch and move unevenly and that tail bush out and wave in the air uselessly, the way Izaya was so responsive was getting to Shizuo. Sure, he had his share of men, although he was far from a whore, he was an attractive young man, he nearly had men waiting in line for him, but he had never before seen such a beautiful young male make such wonderful faces and noises. It was decided then that Shizuo was absolutely enthralled by this mimi.

"Shi-" Izaya cut himself off with a drawn-out groan. That made Shizuo speed his actions up, the palm of his hand was becoming wet with precum and eased the movements. Shizuo could tell that Izaya was close, it would only be a matter of time before the ravenette would release.

"Have I ever...told you how...beautiful you are?" Shizuo panted out, sitting up and laying his head on Izaya's shoulder before nibbling lightly on the skin he found there. He could practically feel Izaya's blush radiating from him. Shizuo started to alternate the pressure of his hand from a tight, almost painful, grip to the point where he was barely touching him. This drove Izaya wild, he bucked forward into Shizuo's hand and pressed himself against him, trying to get every part of his body to touch the corresponding parts of Shizuo's. It was nearly overwhelming, he was just right at the edge, winding up to teeter off the side and plummet into nothing but pure, sinful, bliss.

Izaya's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he head fell forward onto Shizuo's shoulder as he was sent crumbling into orgasm. Cumming all over Shizuo's hand and his own boxers, he let out a deep moan and collapsed against Shizuo.

Shizuo removed his hand from Izaya's boxers, looking down at his mimi. Izaya was already asleep, eyes closed peacefully and mouth slightly agape. Shizuo smiled, laying Izaya on the bed before cleaning him up and putting clean boxers and one of his own dress shirts on him, covering him up with the covers.

Giving one last look over his shoulder at Izaya, Shizuo made his way to the shower. His water bill was going to be huge with all the showers he's been taking lately. He turned the shower on, getting his washcloth and towel while waiting for the water to heat up. Once the water was adjusted to the perfect temperature, he disrobed and stepped under the relaxing spray.

He let himself relax as he leaned his head on the shower wall. His thoughts soon drifted to Izaya. He remembered the day he rescued him from a back alley like it was only yesterday and, in some aspects, it really did feel like it was only a short time ago.

_He could remember walking down the street on his way home from a mimi shop. He had been looking for a mimi to call his own for months, plenty of mimies were there wanting to be adopted, most of them were very cute, but none of them ever stood out to him. He was sure he was going to give up, that that would be the last time he would ever set foot inside a mimi shop. But then the next moment, he heard a loud yowl and a metallic crash coming from the alley. He rushed over to the mouth of the alley, seeing three large mimies- a red-headed dog, a black bird, and a dark brown snake- crowded around something, laughing._

_"Aww, is the poor widdle putty tat gonna cwy?" The dog mocked, using a sickening baby voice._  
_"Did we hurwt yourw widdle feewings?" The crow added, using the same tone. "Woah, guys, watch it. This one's got some spunk in 'im." He added to his fellows as they all jumped backwards, as if to flinch away from a strike._

_"Ugh, get off me you-you..." The tiny voice that came from the center of them held so much power, the three took a step of two back on reflex. That space allowed the fourth party member to stand and push the snake away, gaining space to abscond from the tiny ring of bullies. The mimi that was now revealed to Shizuo made him gasp in amazement._

_He was small, looking to be in his early to mid teens. His petite frame was hidden by an oversized sweater and thin black pants. Despite the grime and muck that covered his face and hands, his tail and ears seemed to be in pristine condition. But what got Shizuo the most were the feline's eyes. Slitted like cat eyes do, they were completely red aside from the sliver of black pupil. They were filled with anger as he stared at the three assaulters. Right from the get-go, Shizuo could tell he was full of piss and vinegar._

_"Stay away from me or you'll be sorry!" He said, standing his ground even when the attackers advanced on him. "I'm warning you!" He yelled again. Then one, the bird, stretched out a hand to grab him, which he smacked away._

_The three thugs looked at each other before jumping him all at once, successfully grabbing him by his arms and pinning them behind his back. Now completely immobile due to the painful angle of his arms, the dog got in his face._

_"Oh, noo. Now that we've declawed you, what will you do?" Shizuo had just about enough of the three mimies when the dog raised a defiant fist, aiming it toward the feline's face. But before the dog could launch the attack, Shizuo had leapt forward and grabbed the fist, squeezing the fingers together threateningly. "Hey! Let go! This doesn't involve you!"_

_At first Shizuo said nothing, only letting the dog's fist drop. The dog smirked and raised it again with every intention in the world to crack it against the feline's face. But all four of them jumped when Shizuo picked up a trash can and flung it over their heads, where it smacked the wall at the end of the alley, the garbage exploding and scattering everywhere like shrapnel and debris from a bomb._

_"Let. Him. Go." Shizuo threatened, already looking for something else to throw at the thugs. But that wasn't necessary, because the three backed away at the display of raw strength, hands up at their faces defensively, before running like scared rabbits past him, leaving him alone with an injured cat mimi._

_Shizuo looked down at the cat, at the sad state he was in, and picked him up, receiving little resistance from the other, and carried him to his own apartment. For the next few days, Shizuo spent all his time nurturing Izaya, as he came to be known as, back to health and just generally spoiling him until he was nearly spoiled rotten. From that very first moment he saw Izaya, he knew that the cat was his mimi._

Shizuo opened his eyes at the end of his thoughts, not realising that he closed them. And began washing his body. His thoughts soon began to wander again, but not going so far back this time. Rather, going back to only just a few minutes ago, when he had Izaya in his lap, doing the most explicit things to him.

With his thoughts, he felt himself spring to attention at the thought of Izaya writhing underneath him. He groaned, he had hoped his problem would've went away. But he should've known better, considering his luck. Oh well, might as well take care of it while he was there.

With that thought, he took a hold of himself and began to stroke. He leaned against the wall for support as he imagined Izaya doing this instead of his own hand. As his hand sped up, his fantasy Izaya began to do more and more racey things. By the time he was going full force on himself, water-slicked hand gliding over the shaft at dizzying speed with his thumb occasionally ghosted over the head, he had his imaginary Izaya face-down, ass-up, tail swishing with arousal as he plowed into him. Just as he reached his climax, so did his dream Izaya, who he imagined making the same sound as the real Izaya did when he came in real life.

He just stood there for a few moments, watching as the evidence of what he had just done wash down the shower drain, before getting out and turning the shower off.

He didn't bother getting dressed right away, figuring Izaya would still be asleep, instead he took the towel and washcloth to the dirty clothes while he strutted around in all his naked glory. Once he had straightened the bathroom and their bedroom up, he eventually got dressed, deciding it would be best for him to start lunch for when Izaya woke up.

Today was going to be a good day, Shizuo could already tell.

~*~Chapter End~*~

-cough- Um...yeah. There you go, haha. Some grinding and a nice little handy-j to hold you over until the actual lemon part. With a little extra shower scene added just for kicks! Sorry, Izaya's ears and tail didn't come into play much, but I'm eventually going to learn to wedge that into the explicit parts.

Aahh, it's so late! oAo; Sorry, sorry. I got headbutted in the jaw by my sister's dog the other day and I've been too doped up on painkillers to do much of anything. It fractured my jaw. (but didn't break it.)

Aaaand I'm known for procrastinating on stuff like this, haha. ^^;  
But hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for the delay!

I'm pretty sure (and hoping) things will become more complex and interesting from this point on. I'm hoping to incorporate the 'conventions' into the story, since I was actually excited about that part and it was originally supposed to be a rather big part of the story.

I wrote the shower scene in school, haha. (Google Drive is my homie, yo.) I had to be super sneaky while writing it though, because it seems I have a little audience. (This girl that sits beside me is watching me like a hawk...nosey. =3=)


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya woke up a few hours later to the smell of fried chicken. The hearty smell made his stomach growl and reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything today. He sat up lazily and noted he was wearing Shizuo's dress shirt. He brought a sleeve to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Shizuo. The smell was enough to lull him into comfort and make his tail swirl around happily in the air. He sighed and finally rolled out of bed.

He scuffled to the kitchen where he saw Shizuo sitting at the table, idly flipping through envelopes of mail. On the table sat a bowl of fried chicken, his mouth watered as he watched the steam roll off the breaded meat. He sat at his place at the table and grabbed a piece of the poultry. When he bit into it, he purred happily at the taste, Shizuo always made good fried chicken.

"Well, good morning, Mister Hungry." Shizuo said with amusement, looking up from his mail. There was quite a lot of it, more so than usual. Izaya just looked at him, smiling with full cheeks. He looked at Izaya wearing his dress shirt probably a little longer than required before returning to his mail; bill, bill, junk mail, bill, junk mail, fancy envelope- wait. What's that? He picked the parcel back up and examined it. It was a cream colored envelope bordered in what looked to be white roses with black swirling stems, sealed with a black wax stamp. He looked at it with brows knitted together in curiosity. "What's this?" He broke open the seal with his fingers and pulled out a card with beautiful silver filigree swirling around stark black letters. Scanning over it, his eyes started to widen in excitement.

"What? Read it, read it!" Izaya said, wanting to know what had gotten Shizuo so excited.

It read;

_'Dear Mr. Shizuo,_

_You are cordially invited to this month's mimi exhibition soiree. It will be in the Ikebukuro convention center exactly one week from today. The dress code for pure-bloods is formal, but the mimi dress code is casual, as to make our darling pets comfortable, but we do expect them to dress better than they usually do. Please coordinate with the colors black, white, silver, and blue as those are the colors the soiree will be decorated in. Enclosed, you will find a ticket for you and your mimi, which must be presented to the doorman upon arrival._

_We look forward to you and your mimi's presence at this soiree._

_Sincerely,_  
_Your Gracious Hosts'_

Izaya nearly squealed with excitement. It had always been his dream to go to one of those parties. He remembered that, even before Shizuo found him, when he was just a tiny little kitten, he yearned to be there. "Can we go, Shizu? Please, _please_, can we go?!" He begged, he couldn't help himself from bouncing in his place.

"Depends on if you're still in heat by the time it rolls around." Shizuo responded. He pulled the two tickets out of the envelope, they looked to be pieces of gold aluminum, with black lettering of _'Shizuo Heiwajima~ Pure-blood'_ on one of the leaflets and_ 'Izaya~ mimi of Pure-blood Shizuo Heiwajima'_ on the other.

Izaya could almost feel his heart breaking. He might not be able to go to the soiree just because of some damn heat?! He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry more than he ever had before. His eyes watered up and became glassy. "But we _have_ to go!"

"And we probably will." Shizuo ruffled Izaya's hair when he walked past him to get plastic containers to put rest of the chicken in. As he put the food away, he watched as Izaya sniffled at the table. He cursed Izaya's hormones for making him so moody. "But there's a small, and I repeat _small_, chance that we won't be able to go because of your heat. We can't help it."

Izaya pouted, looking up at Shizuo through his mussed up hair. He leaned across the table and picked up the tickets, flipping the golden leafs over in his hands. They were so pretty, upon closer inspection you could see super fine silver and blue swirls around the edges. Everything about the invitation screamed elegance.

He thought about the first time he saw one of those parties.

_He remembered himself, a tiny little kitten, only about eight years of age at the time. He remembered looking at the glowing convention center, decorated to look like the most expensive place in the world, from behind a lamppost on the other side of the street. He remembered all the people, dressed elegantly with faces hidden with masks. Oh, and the mimies! How they absolutely glowed with beauty. They were all amazing compared to himself._

_He remembered looking down at himself, the torn-up, too-big, old sweater, the barely-there shorts, and oh, his tail. His tail looked absolutely matted, and he concluded that his ears probably weren't any better. He looked at the feline mimies filing in, at how their ears and tail shone. In a desperate attempt at cleaning himself, he tried to smooth down the shaggy fur, only for it to go right back to its mussed state._

_He watched, the flow of people finally tapered and eventually ceased. When he was sure no one would see him, he quickly scrambled across the street and peeked into a window. On the tips of his toes, his eyes would just barely clear the sill. His eyes widened at the sight._

_The window was like a portal to a completely different world. The room was decorated in gold, red, and violet. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the place brightly and making the gold cast shimmering lights on everything. The people looked so posh, dressed in the same colors, talking and drinking and eating more than he had ever seen in his life in just one single evening._

_He marveled at the sight until a snooty looking woman wearing a tight red dress and a fur shawl, brunette hair tied into a tight bun, spotted him at the window and scowled at him before yanking the blinds down, effectively blocking Izaya's view from his dream world._

_He remembered how bad that made him feel. That was the first bad look he had ever been given. Was he that much of an eyesore that the upper class people couldn't stand to look at him?_

_He remembered the tears start to fall just as it began to rain._

"Izaya? Are you okay?" Shizuo broke him from his memories with a concerned look on his face. Apparently, he had been sitting there long enough for Shizuo to do the dishes.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking." Izaya said, looking down at the golden tickets he still held in his hands.

"Okay, I was just worried because you were just kind of sitting there staring off into space." Shizuo added, going to the living room and plopping down on the couch. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just the first time I saw one of those parties." Izaya followed Shizuo into the living room and curled up beside him, leaning against Shizuo's shoulder with his tail curled around his thighs.

"Will you ever tell me about that time?"

"Maybe some day."

~*~Chapter End~*~

Tadaa! Chapter six~

I've decided that the conventions will be less like a convention and more like fancy soirees, where it's invitation-only type deals. And if you get an invitation, you have to try to make an impression (good or not, just pretty much make yourself memorable) on the hosts while you're there in order get another one.(which no one knows who the hosts actually are so you can't try to bribe them or anything)

Also, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to reveal Izaya's past little by little throughout the story, since it seems to be a point of interest. And by the time it's finished you'll have a complete picture! c:


	7. Chapter 7

The next day or two was nearly back to normal. Although every morning, Izaya would wake up in a heated frenzy, but Shizuo would take care of it quickly and Izaya would be more or less fine for the rest of the day. Yes, everything was normal...

Until Shizuo got a phone call from Tom Tanaka.

_"I know it's your vacation and all, but I really need you to come in this morning."_ Tom said from the other line. It was early, about five thirty in the morning and Tom had Shizuo up, awake and standing in the middle of his bedroom with a big frown plastered on his face.

"What happened to Vorona?" Shizuo asked. Vorona was a blonde feline mimi who was about the same age as Izaya, who was a co-worker with Shizuo as a bodyguard for a debt collector. Aside from the hair color, Vorona was nearly the polar opposite of Shizuo. Where he would rather solve problems non-violently, Vorona was the always the first one to start swinging.

_"She said there was a family emergency and took off. C'mon, Shizuo, it's only for a day, I'll pay you double!"_

Shizuo sighed, "Fine, what time do you need me to be there?"

_"Um, seven if you're available._"

"I guess that's fine. Just let me get ready and stuff and I'll be right over." He hung up without saying goodbye and turned to his sleeping mimi. Izaya was curled up in the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around a pillow and hair splayed around his head and ears down in a relaxed manner. He had grown accustomed to wearing Shizuo's dress shirts to sleep in, not that Shizuo was complaining, he actually thought his mimi looked especially adorable in them.

He didn't want to wake Izaya up, so he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He scrawled on the paper a note that explained where he was and telling Izaya not to worry. He placed the note on the beside table where he knew it would be seen and started to get ready.

The first thing he did was go to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. While he waited for the coffee to run through the maker, he began his daily routine of shower, brushing teeth, and getting dressed. All the while, he worried over leaving Izaya alone by himself. Shinra had warned against just the same thing. What if Izaya got out? Surely his mimi wouldn't be foolish enough to go out by himself. If Izaya did get out, he would be alone, in heat, and technically a stray. What if he got picked up by the mimi catcher? What if he bred with a female? What if...what if...

What if Izaya was found by some pervert who wanted to take advantage of him?

Shizuo's heart dropped just thinking about it. He quickly went back into his bedroom and took the note back up. He scribbled in big, bold letters 'DO NOT GO OUTSIDE' and placed it back on his nightstand. He cast a look toward Izaya, who had shifted position since he was last in there. Izaya now laid on the bed, head on his pillow and turned to the side with his rump comically sticking up in the air, tail curled around his hip protectively.

Shizuo laughed comically before returning to the kitchen and quietly drinking his coffee until time to leave.

..

Shizuo walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, it would only be his luck that it would rain the one day he had work. He was supposed to meet Tom at Russia Sushi, their usual meeting place, to begin their work day. As he approached the designated meeting place, he saw Tom standing out front under a dark umbrella.

"Hey," Shizuo grumbled irritatedly, coming to stand by Tom.

"Hey." Tom said in return.

"Where's our first stop?"

"This little sushi place a few blocks away. The owner, this real crotchety old lady, has quite the debt on her head." Shizuo's heart lept at the description Tom gave him. But it couldn't be the same old hag that insulted Izaya...could it? It was, Shizuo had found, infact the same old woman from before. He couldn't help but let a rueful grin spread across his face as they approached the woman. She immediately recognized him and, by the look on her face, was none too happy about coughing up money to him, or what she assumed to be him anyway. Karma was a beautiful thing sometimes.

The dreary day went on like that; collect debts, rough a few people up, repeat. But Shizuo's mind was far away, back in his apartment, with his mimi, who was probably awake by now. Oh, how he wished he could be there instead of where he was at, cuddling Izaya into submission, maybe playing with a few toys, and giving him treats. Not stuck here with Tom, not that there was anything wrong with Tom, collecting debts.

Shizuo wondered what Izaya was doing, probably suffering from another lapse of heat, no doubt. Once again, the question of 'what if Izaya got out' reared its head, making Shizuo's heart drop once again. He shook his head to clear his mind, Izaya was good, he knew not to go out without him.

"You alright man?" Tom asked. It had been a long day for them both, there had been several people who absolutely refused to give up the money, making it all the more strenuous for them. Tom thanked whatever deity was in charge of Ikebukuro that this was the last stop. It seemed easy enough, just some average guy-no yakuza or any type of illegal activities involved-who ran up a debt because his mimi, a spoiled little bratty cockatiel, demanded only the best, most expensive, things. This was why Tom didn't own a mimi, knowing his luck, it would be the worst-tempered mimi in the world.

Shizuo nodded, still spacey. They walked up to the man's doorstep and knocked, but when they didn't receive an answer, Tom tried the knob, finding the door unlocked. Walking into the building, they heard a small noise, almost like a whimper.

"Hello?" Tom called, "I'm Tom Tanaka, here to collect your debt." Another whimper was heard and the two men followed the noise. Down a hall and into a room to the left. Tom paled at the sight before him, utterly shocked.

In front of Shizuo and Tom was a man who had hung himself, still dangling limply from the improvised noose that was an electrical cord. His face had turned a sick blue color and his tongue, which hung only slightly out of his mouth, was swollen and looked like a piece of rubber. Kneeling at his feet sat the source of the small noises, the man's mimi, a girl probably younger than Izaya. Her feathered wings shivered with grief as she his her face in her hands and silver-gray hair cascaded down the other side of her head. She said nothing.

"H-hey..." Tom began, trying to keep his eyes on the girl and off the still-hanging man. "Um, hey." His words failed him, he had no idea what to say to her. "Shizuo, call 9-1-1. We need to get her out of here." Tom kneeled by the cockatiel, putting an arm on her shoulder. She paid no heed to him, only sobbing even more. He looked around the room, finding a bed with blankets folded neatly on top. He stood and grabbed a blanket from the top and went back to the girl, swaddling her tightly, making sure to be careful of her gray wings. He looked to Shizuo over his shoulder, he had his cell phone out and was dialing 9-1-1.

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_ The operator said from the other line.

"We found a man. He hung himself, we have his mimi here." Shizuo stated dumbly, he had no idea how to word this.

_"What is your location?"_

"I'm not sure, it's a couple blocks away from Russia Sushi."

_"Okay, sir, we'll track your location and send police and an ambulance out. They'll be there in less than five minutes."_

Shizuo hung up, looking back to Tom and the cockatiel. His boss was now trying to coax the child into standing, with little-to-no response from the other party. Shizuo came to stand by them, bending to pick the girl up. Once she was in his arms, she picked that time to finally respond, kicking and screaming, trying to get Shizuo to drop her. Apparently, she didn't want to be separated from her owner's body.

Shizuo held fast, though. He took her, still wrapped up in the blanket, outside and sat on the concrete stoop that lead to the front door, sitting her between his legs on the next step down, keeping a tight grip on her shoulders so she couldn't bolt.

They waited only a few minutes before police and an ambulance arrived. They took her from Shizuo's arms, sitting her in the back of the ambulance to check and see if she was hurt. Tom and Shizuo retold the events to the police, the policeman nodding his head as he listened, and was sent off.

After they traveled a few minutes in silence, Tom finally spoke up. "I think we've worked enough for today." He said awkwardly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded stack of cash, flipping out a few bills, and handing them to Shizuo.

"Alright." Shizuo said numbly, taking to bills and staring at them, not really comprehending what he was seeing. It was like his brain switched to autopilot and he was moving automatically. Seeing the man and his mimi made Shizuo think about his own mortality and how Izaya would cope if they were put in that same situation. No doubt Izaya would grieve himself to death, he knew he himself would grieve if Izaya died in such a way. He wouldn't be able to stand it if his mimi died before he did. He hoped Izaya outlived him, so he wouldn't have to be put through such a thing.

Tom and Shizuo parted ways and the blonde immediately made a beeline straight to his apartment. He stood outside his own apartment, staring at the door, afraid to open it. What if Izaya wasn't there? Shizuo couldn't take it if Izaya had got out. Deciding he looked ridiculous standing outside his own apartment, staring at the wood pattern like it was the most amazing thing in the world, he grabbed the handle and twisted, pushing the door open briskly.

"Izaya?" Shizuo called, not seeing his mimi in the living room or the adjoining kitchen from his spot in the doorway. He walked into the kitchen, seeing the note he had left for Izaya laying on the table. Good, at least he knew Izaya read it. "Izaya!" Shizuo called again, worrying that his mimi wasn't answering. He was just about to start panicking when he heard a muffled grunt from their bedroom.

He ran to their bedroom and opened the door. What he saw shocked him. In a good way.

Izaya was laying on their bed in a similar position to the one Shizuo last saw him in, butt in the air, face in the pillow with Shizuo's own shirt riding up scandalously on her back. But his tail wasn't wrapped around his hips, rather it was waving around in the air roughly, bushed out. And Izaya was definitely awake and making the most lewd noises. But that's when Shizuo saw it.

The caterpillar toy. Izaya had it wound up and pressed tightly between his thighs, holding it there with his hands. His mouth was agape with a small trail of saliva running down his chin. He turned toward Shizuo with bleary, needy eyes.

"Sh-Shizu..." Izaya panted out, "Please." That was all Izaya could get out before Shizuo had closed the door and spun him around, pressing the mimi to his chest.

~*~Chapter End~*~

Sorry it's late, darlings, but I've been sick with a severe sinus infection for the past eight days. It seems I just can't get a break nowadays. xb

Also, I've recently gotten back into roleplaying thanks to frostlesskiss and it's so much fun. 3

Goodness, this chapter is kind of dark, haha. Have you ever seen a person who had hung himself in person? Pray that you never do.

I had originally planned on doing the scene with the old lady in detail, you know, Shizuo taking revenge and whatnot. I have no idea where _this_ came from. I guess it's just my agnsty root showing through.

Also, if you couldn't tell, next chapter will be the l-l-l-lemon~

I like cockatiels~ u


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuo had Izaya in quite a predicament. He was pressed flush against him with his back against Shizuo's chest, his head was twisted at an angle that looked most uncomfortable while he was being kissed by the blonde. The caterpillar toy was pressed firmly between Izaya's thighs by Shizuo's hands, making Izaya whimper uncontrollably into their kiss.

Their kiss separated when air was needed, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths before breaking a moment later. Now with his neck not twisted at an awkward angle, Izaya rubbed downward onto the misused toy, his head falling down to his chest as he panted, a slim trail of drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. His ears were flattened against his head and were quivering from the overload of sensation.

Shizuo, on the other hand, felt he wasn't getting enough. His aching need strained painfully against his pants. He pushed himself against Izaya's bottom, subconsciously trying to relieve the pressure. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's tail and started stroking it, making his mimi loose a string of wanton moans.

"Oh, is your tail sensitive?" Shizuo teased, whispering the words in the other's ear and making him shiver. Not waiting for his mimi to reply, knowing he probably wasn't going to get an answer, he stroked his tail again in a languid manner, using his fingernails to scratch along the length of the furry apparatus.

"Nhah~ Shizu!" Izaya had never had his tail touched by someone else in such a pleasurable way, he didn't know how to deal with it, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. The feeling of the caterpillar still fervently shaking against his most vital parts and the glorious things Shizuo was doing to his tail was making him arch against the blonde. "P-lease~" He didn't know what he was begging for, but all he knew was that he needed it _bad_. Shizuo, on the other hand, knew exactly what Izaya needed and he planned to give it all to him. All that was needed was to ease Izaya into it.

"Now Izaya, bare with me." Shizuo panted breathlessly into the twitching feline ear. "It will hurt at first, but only for a little bit, then it will feel _really_ good." Izaya nodded, not able to form words as raw heat scoured his body, gaining fuel from the arousal Shizuo was causing him by slipping the hand that was previously violating his tail to the borrowed dress shirt and unbuttoning it before rolling a pink nub between forefinger and thumb.

The caterpillar toy rumbled to a stop, having unwound completely, and Shizuo tossed it aside. Hearing the hard clatter of the misused toy hitting the hardwood floor, Shizuo slipped the freed hand into Izaya's boxers, cupping his bare arousal and stroking gently. Izaya gasped sharply and bucked into the sensation of the hand against his most sensitive spots, if Shizuo hadn't had his arms around him, supporting most of his weight, Izaya would've fallen into the bed. The noises Izaya made added more fuel to Shizuo's fire as well, making his hips grind against the bottom that was still pressed firmly against him.

"Now bare with me, Izaya, this is the part that will hurt." Shizuo told his mimi, bringing the hand that was previously busy with Izaya's chest into his own mouth and quickly slicking the digits up with saliva before trailing them down into the back of Izaya's boxers and pressing one into the tight ring of muscles he found there. Izaya tensed up immediately at the intrusion, his tail, that was previously swirling pleasantly in the air, was now frozen mid swish. "Relax or it'll hurt worse." Shizuo cooed into Izaya's ear, stroking the mimi's member to distract from the uncomfortable feeling and adding a second digit along with the first.

Izaya whined at the agitating feeling of having an intruder inside him, wanting nothing more to pull off of those fingers and hide in the bathroom. But he trusted Shizuo and wanted to experience the 'really good feeling' that he was told about. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as Shizuo added a third and started to move them in and out of the tight passageway.

"Sh-Shiz-nngh" It wasn't a groan of pleasure, more of discomfort. This was all new to him, but not entirely unpleasant as there were slivers of unimaginable ecstasy sparking through his body from what Shizuo's hand was doing to his member and the little brushes of something inside Izaya by Shizuo's fingers.

"Izaya, turn around." Shizuo ordered, pulling his fingers out. The mimi obeyed, turning around to face Shizuo on the bed, his knees interlocking with the blonde's own. Shizuo gently pushed Izaya backwards until he was laying on the bed, Shizuo hovering over him. Shizuo claimed Izaya's mouth in a searing, passionate, kiss while moving closer and putting Izaya's legs on his hips, giving them a reassuring squeeze when he heard him suck in a nervous breath. "Are you ready?" Izaya nodded, determined not to back out of this now.

Shizuo nodded back, slipping his and Izaya's bottoms off so that they were more or less bare to each other, save for the matching white dress shirts that clung loosely to both their frames. Now that Shizuo could see all of Izaya, he found that Shinra was correct, that there was a noticeable difference in Izaya's body size. He no longer looked like skin and bones, there was clearly a thin layer of fat over his ribs. It wasn't unattractive at all. In fact, the little extra weight made Izaya's hips look even rounder than before and made Shizuo's mouth water just the slightest.

Connecting his lips to Izaya's, Shizuo lined himself up with his Mimi's entrance, guiding Izaya's hands to his shoulders. He slipped his tongue into izaya's mouth to distract him a little from the initial pain of the penetration. Izaya gasped from the pain, digging his hands into Shizuo's shoulders. But he forced himself to stay lax, letting himself trust Shizuo completely.

For what seemed like an eternity to Shizuo, they stayed still, waiting for the pain to ebb away. But once Izaya's hands unclenched from Shizuo's shoulders, Shizuo started a slow, easy pace. It was weird at first, feeling Shizuo move inside him, but Izaya had to admit it wasn't the unpleasant kind of weird. He rather liked the feeling of being filled so completely with the one person that mattered to him the most.

"G-god, Izaya..." Shizuo couldn't take the burning heat around his member, his resolve to take it very easy with his partner was weakening very rapidly. He sped up at a steady pace until he was going nearly as fast as he could, Izaya moaning erotically beneath him. "Ugh!"

"Shizu-fuh! It's-" He cut himself off by hooking his fingers in his mouth, absentmindedly playing with the digits with his tongue, covering them with his saliva. He had his legs hooked around Shizuo's waist, pulling him as deep as possible with every forward movement from his owner and his tail was appreciatively rubbing Shizuo's thigh with light touches. Just then, Shizuo angled just right and hit his sweet spot that made Izaya's carmine eyes roll back in his head and his ears flatten again his head. "Auh! Shizu, please!"

"Iza-ya...so close..." He sped up his pace at an almost animalistic rate, ramming right into that one spot. He grabbed Izaya's member from between them and started stroking it with one hand, the other going around to scratch at Izaya's tail, synchronizing the movements of his hands. If the tightening of Izaya's inner walls was anything to go by, he could tell his mimi was close. "Cum...together..." He tried to sputter out.

With one last, roll of Shizuo's hips, Izaya was brought to the fiery conclusion, cumming between himself and Shizuo. At the vice-like tightness of Izaya's walls, Shizuo came as well, burying himself to the hilt inside him mimi.

"Well, how was that?" Shizuo asked tiredly, flopping down beside Izaya on his bed.

"It was...wow." Izaya laughed breathlessly, snuggling up against Shizuo. "Can we do it again?" He added excitedly, giving Shizuo a look to match the tone of voice.

Shizuo laughed, but groaned. "Maybe later..." He was able to drawl out before letting the sweet embrace of sleep take him under.

~*~Chapter End~*~

I feel I made this lemon a little too tame, it's not one of my favorites that I've done. I wish the caterpillar came more into play, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe it'll show up again later~ ;D

You would think, that with all the lemons I've written, they would come less awkwardly to me. But that is not the case. If anything, the more I write them, the more awkward it feels. Gosh, I need to cope with the fact that I write gay porn for a living. :b

BY THE WAYYY, StaroftheMorningAngel is also making a story using my Mimi world (yes, they DID ask for permission) so you should totally check it out when it gets published, you know I will~ -insert eyebrow wiggle here-


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days, Izaya's heat had disappeared. It seemed that ever since he and Shizuo had done the deed, the heat had been quelled. There weren't any more horrible heat spells, and by the night before the soiree, it had completely stopped. That fact greatly pleasing Izaya, being as it meant he was definitely going. He could barely sit still the day before and slept only after a cup of warm milk and some coaxing from Shizuo. The next morning, however, he was almost literally bouncing off the walls.

"Aren't you excited, Shizu?! Because I'm excited." Izaya asked enthusiastically, sitting on the king sized bed. He watched as Shizuo dug through their shared closet for clothes that would match the color code. Shizuo eventually settled on a white dress shirt under a black tuxedo topped off with a blue and silver bowtie for himself, and picked out a pair of nice black jeans with a long-sleeved shirt that started out blue at the top but as it went farther down it gradated into black for Izaya. With that and a silver studded collar, they would both blend well with the upperclass crowd.

"Yes, Izaya, I'm excited. Now, go brush your hair and make it look nice." Shizuo chuckled, getting his own brush and running it a couple times through his hair in a futile attempt at straightening the messy mop of blonde. Izaya scurried off to the bathroom, taking his clothes with him to change.

It was approximately forty minutes until the time they had to leave, giving them both just enough time to get ready and have a light snack before heading out. Once they were properly fed and groomed, and Shizuo made sure the tickets were in his pocket, they headed out.

On their way to the convention center, they both got glances from the people on the streets. Some of the usual disgusted sneers, but there were also a few jealous sidelong glances mixed in there with them. The way they were dressed was a dead giveaway as to where they were going, in Ikebukuro, you didn't dress this nice unless you were either a yakuza or you were going to a Mimi exhibition soiree. And those two certainly didn't look like any yakuza.

"Ooh, Shizu! It looks like they're going as well!" Izaya said, pointing to a couple a few paces away, a red-haired fox mimi with mischievous green eyes and a pure-blood human with black hair and stormy blue eyes, they were dressed similar to Shizuo and Izaya and were headed in the same direction.

Shizuo only nodded, seeing as they were coming up on the center, brightly lit with streams of silver light dancing through the windows. The line of people was rather long, with a burly-looking man standing out in front of the double-doors receiving tickets and opening the door for them. The closer they got in line to the doors, the more jittery Izaya seemed, when they were only a few people away, Shizuo felt Izaya grab his hand with his shaky own. Izaya half expected to be stopped from going through the doors by the big man, he expected to feel a hand on his chest and a rough push backwards, but when he received none, he could barely contain his little noises of excitement.

"Shizuo, it's so amazing!" Izaya gaped at the sight, silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting glittering white light across the onyx walls. The black and white tiled floor was waxed thoroughly, awaiting the feet of the arriving guests, music played softly from a string quartet playing on a stage in the corner, and the tables covered with blue silk tablecloths were each topped with orderves and an ornament that matched the color code. Izaya could barely keep from running straight into the room, but he still managed to somehow take Shizuo's hand and calmly walk into the room.

"It is, isn't it?" Shizuo replied, taking Izaya's leash off and handing it to a man waiting to receive it. Now without the leash, Izaya wandered off to socialize with the other mimies, although Shizuo kept a close eye on him.

"Shizuo-san!" A familiar voice came from the crowd, Shizuo turned toward the source of the voice to see a blonde highschool kid striding towards him, two dark haired mimies in tow following close behind. "I didn't know you were invited."

"Hey, Kida-kun." Shizuo greeted his friend with a simple wave. "Well, surprise!" He joked, receiving a chuckle from Kida. "I see you have both Mikado and Anri with you." He greeted the two mimies. Anri, a quiet, but rather well-endowed, mouse mimi and Mikado, a young raven mimi with groomed black wings. "How's the party so far?"

"It's going well so far, not much going on, though." Kida said, something catching his eye from across the room. "Well, I have others I need to find, so I guess I'll see you around." and with that, Kida left with Anri and Mikado.

"Well, hello, you're a new face." A chubby woman approached Shizuo next, glass of wine in hand. He full figure was hugged by a light blue strapless dress, shoulders concealed by a white stole over her shoulders. "Which mimi is yours?" She asked, scanning the area.

"Hello," He greeted once again. It seemed there were many sociable people in the soiree, something Shizuo was not used to. "Yeah, this is my first one. My mimi is that black cat over there." He pointed over to the area where Izaya was standing, talking freely with another mimi. When the woman laid eyes on him, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my, he's a cute one." She looked from afar at Izaya, although she didn't miss the unique color of his eyes. "Are those red eyes?" She asked. "How very unusual...wherever did you find him?" She looked Izaya up and down, taking in his slender frame and groomed ears and tail.

"He was a present from my brother, his name is Izaya." Shizuo lied, feeling that telling the woman he found Izaya in some dirty alley would be a bad idea. "Which mimi is yours, if you don't mind me asking."

"Mine's that tall one over there." She pointed over to where a tall male winged mimi, his wings were red with a few colored feathers here and there, his hair was long and red with many-colored strands. "He's a parrot, I had him imported from an exotix mimi shop in America. His name is Allistar." She was nearly gloating about her mimi, she went off on a tangent about how she only gives her mimi the finest stuff available.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, ma'am." Shizuo excused himself politely, wandering over to where a young waiter was holding a tray of wine glasses. Shizuo took one and nodded to the young man. "Good grief, these people are very...social. I have the feeling that tonight will be very interesting." He told himself before taking a sip of his wine.

~*~Chapter End~*~

Woo! It's gonna get more interesting from this point on! This chapter was written relatively quick, the words just kind of flowed out of me and I sort of got carried away. :b

And I'm probably gonna update faster (thank god, right?) because I'm pretty set on how the next few chapters are going to go, all that's left is to write them up. Plus, I'm out of school and I got a laptop for my graduation gift~

I'm pretty sure this story will go past my 10-15 chapter limit I estimated for it, but that's okay, as long as it doesn't end up dragging on for thirty more chapters or anything, haha.


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya was having the time of his life. Although he had lost track of Shizuo almost as soon as they got into the soiree, he barely seemed to notice. He was too busy lighting around the room, talking with this one, sampling food with that one, it felt like this was where he was meant to be. For the first few minutes, butterflies filled his stomach and he felt like he was in a dream. This was all too good, it couldn't possibly happen to him, could it?

"Well, hello~" A smooth voice beckoned to him from his side. Izaya turned to find a rather tall avian mimi with multi-color wings and hair to match. Izaya smiled up at him and returned the hello. "What might your name be? Mine's Allistar."

"I'm Izaya." Izaya responded, shaking Allistar's hand. With those red wings, Allistar really stood out from the decorations. "Nice to meet you, but I think I'm going to go get some food." Izaya smiled sweetly before strolling over to a food-covered table over in a corner by a window. He grabbed a paper plate and picked a few things that looked good to him. In the end, he had a few cocktail shrimps and ootooro with some kind of light fluffy creme, although he didn't quite know what it was, but it tasted good so he didn't put much thought into it.

He was leaning on the window sill, happily eating his food until he heard a small noise just outside the window. He turned and felt his heart tug. There, just on the other side of the window, were two tiny children. The oldest one, looking to be no more than ten, was some sort of blue bird with tattered wings, his arms encircled the younger one, a bird as well but female and a lighter blue and a few years younger. They were bony, clearly strays, and they looked up at Izaya with wondrous, hungry eyes, eyes that he recognized. For a few heartbeats, he thought he was looking at his younger self, standing on the other side looking in. But he was on the bright side now, and he knew he could make a difference in these two childrens life and, by god, he would.

Without a second thought or regret, he opened the window and held the plate out to the two children. At first, the children recoiled back and he was afraid they would run off, but after a few moments, the older one reached out and took the plate, handing a piece of shrimp to his sister and popping one into his own mouth. They smiled gratefully up at him with big, sated grins.

"What are you doing, interacting with those _street urchins_?!" The smooth voice, Allistar, said from behind him. Izaya pulled his head back in the window, the children running off from the window at the sound of the other's voice. The parrot marched over to the window, shoving Izaya out of the way, and shoved the glass pane down roughly. "How dare you feed that _filth_ with the same food that I eat!"

"Those children are not filth! Just because someone isn't as privileged a you doesn't make them below you!" Izaya countered back, arms locked at his sides and hands balled into defiant fists. "Especially if they can't help the way they have to live!"

"I disagree, as does the rest of this crowd. Maybe the reason you sympathize with those miserable feather balls is because you're one yourself, is that it?" Allistar, smirked at the seemingly clever insult, crossing his arms over his chest. By this time, their commotion had attracted the attention of the rest of the guests, who were now crowded around them.

"Yeah, so what if I am, hmm? You seemed all too happy to shake my hand and chat with me not five minutes ago!" Izaya was fired up at this point, limbs shaking with pent-up anger. If he had anything in his hands, there was no doubt that it would've already become a projectile going straight for the parrot's head.

"Ugh! A filthy little alley cat _touched_ me! I think I'm going to faint..." Allistar wobbled dramatically on his feet before his owner came running to his aide, mumbling something about disgracing the event and letting dirty fleabags in.

"Sir, if you continue to disrupt the event, I will have to escort you and your owner out." The big man from the entrance was suddenly by his side with a firm hand on Izaya's shoulder. Izaya whipped around and nearly took his head off, but thought twice about how it would absolutely ruin this evening when it was so close to being destroyed already.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Izaya said. Now that his anger had subsided, he was now thoroughly embarrassed, having the whole crowd's attention on him. He tried to make himself as small as possible, hearing the whispers among the crowd.

'An alley cat?'

'Typical of alley cats to cause such an uproar.'

'But he's so pretty, how could he be so filthy?'

'Pretty or not, why would they let someone so disgraceful in?'

And then Izaya was panicking. He searched the amassed crowd for his Shizu, finding a few familiar face but not the one that he wanted. He just wanted to disappear from view, maybe even existence. But just as he was about to burst, warm, familiar arms encircled him and rushed him away from the crowd and toward the restroom.

While the two were rushing out, a pair of painted black lips smirked. "Yes, that one definitely...when the time is right, you must get that one." The whispered command was to a suited man, who would no doubt blend in with the crowd.

In the restroom, Shizuo had Izaya in the big handicapped stall, sitting on the toilet as he crouched in front of his mimi, wiping the tears of humiliation from the corner of his eyes.

"Come on, don't cry. We can't let this ruin the best night ever, can we?" Shizuo said, lifting Izaya's chin and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"B-but, they all know I'm just some alley cat trash." Izaya sniffled, the more he thought of it, the more it made him want to cry.

"So? Who cares what they think? We can show them up by showing them just how sophisticated you can be. And besides, I still love you the same, alley cat or not." Shizuo looked to Izaya with warm, comforting chocolate brown eyes and wiped away one last stray tear before standing and pulling Izaya up with him. "So. Shall we?" He offered his arm to Izaya, which the mimi took after rubbing his eyes free of any moisture.

The rest of the night went more or less smoothly, of course some things were said, but Shizuo made sure it didn't get to Izaya too bad. And before either of them knew it, it was time to leave.

"Stay right here, Izaya, I'll go get the leash." Shizuo said, walking off to where the other owners converged, getting their own leashes.

"Alright," Izaya said, staying in place and looking around with wandering eyes before he felt a light tap on the shoulder accompanied by an 'excuse me, sir,'

He turned around to see who was addressing him, but before he got a word out, he felt a cloth clamp over his mouth. The fumes from whatever the cloth was soaked it made him dizzy and his world, and stomach, turned before everything went black.

~*~Chapter End~*~

OH, HONHONHON, cliff hanger~ I promised it would get more interesting, did I deliver?

And you guys thought Allistar was going to be a nice guy, huehuehuehue.

At first, like wayyy before I ever got to the party chapters, I was going to let the soiree go off without a hitch. But then I realized that was dreadfully _boring_. So I decided to spice things up a bit.

Also, I'm trying to figure out how to work more Mikado, Kida, and Anri in there, because I like how I've set up their owner-pet thing. c:


	11. Chapter 11

To say Shizuo was panicking was an understatement. When he returned with the leash, only to find Izaya not there, he just assumed he had wandered off again, so he waited. But as the room thinned out and still there was no sign of his mimi, he began to worry and ask around, although in the end, no one had seen him.

"Izaya where are you?!" Shizuo yelled, looking into both bathrooms and even an extra supply closet, still finding no sign of him.

"So Izaya is missing too, Shizuo?" Came a familiar voice from behind him, he turned to see Kida standing behind him with that nasty parrot's owner and the black haired man Shizuo saw on the way to the soiree flanking him on either side. "Both Mikado and Anri are missing and from what these two are saying, theirs have gone, too."

"Yes and it's so unlike my little Allistar to run off like this. I'm so worried about my little baby!" The plump woman complained. "I sure if we all work together we can find them, right? With me and three young men, we could scour the area until we find my poor Allistar...oh, and your mimies as well."

"Yes, we would be more thorough in looking for them." The black haired man agreed, speaking up for the first time. Out of the three others, this one seemed to be the most rational to Shizuo.

"But where do we even start? We have no idea what happened to them." Shizuo said.

"We'll put up flyers, notify the police, tell everyone we know to look for them!" The lady added entusiastically. "I won't rest until my little Allistar is found!"

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the police and tell them." Kida started walking to the double doors of the convention center, pushing them open and walking out, Shizuo and the other two trailing behind him.

Darkness.

That was the first thing Izaya saw when he woke up. Darkness that seemed to push against his eyes and nearly take his breath away. The second thing was the chill in the room. It wasn't a simple chill of someone who had the Air conditioning on too high, no, it was the kind of chill that was usually accompanied by grimey things. It was a very sinister chill, and it seemed like it would always be there, that no amount of heat could knock it out of the area.

More moving around revealed his ankles bound together and his wrists tied in front of him, he was wearing no blindfold, however, therefore the darkness that surrounded him was the actual lighting of the room. Also, he was in his underwear, if the breeze against everything but his nether regions was anything to go by.

His feline eyes allowed him to adjust to the darkness rather quickly, as he was now able to make out faint shapes through the dimness, although they were still mostly unclear. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see better and found that there was what looked like a table not far from where he sat, the silhouette of what looked like a chair, and four different shapes that he couldn't quite figure out what they were in different spots on the floor.

"H-hello?" He called out. Right as he did so, someone flicked the lights on, blinding him for a few moments. He cringed away from the offending light until his eyes were properly adjusted to the white light.

"Well, hello. It seems you are the first one to wake up." A cold, serious, voice reverberated from the other side of the room. Izaya looked up to a man dressed up all in white, standing at a now opened door. His face was hardened, giving away no unnecessary information. "My name is Shiki. My last name is unimportant. How about we wake the others?"

Izaya watched as this Shiki character strode across the room to the four shapes, which he now recognized as four other mimies, bound and in their underclothes as well. Shiki stood in front of the black bird, Mikado if Izaya remembered correctly, and kicked him once harshly in the ribs, effectively but harshly waking the boy up. The suited man wasted no time in doing the others the same way. Once they were all awake, if not a bit disorientated and in pain, he began to speak.

"You four mimies have been chosen from the group of the soiree as the most outstanding mimies. That is a good thing. Well, maybe not if you like your owner." His words sounded practiced, as if he had said the very same phrases a thousand times before.

"What?" Mikado asked, quite thoroughly confused. Hi wings were tied together, as were Allistar's, and bound to his back by rope around his waist.

"It means you have been chosen to be sold on the mimi auction." Shiki elaborated.

"Mimi auction? Is that even legal?" Izaya questioned, his tail bushed out defensively. This man made him uneasy, he felt he needed to be as far away from him as possible.

"The legality of it is none of your concern. Now follow me." He turned to the door and began to leave, but seeing none of the mimies make an effort to get up he halted. "If you don't follow willingly, I will have choice but to make you move by force." He said without turning around, the tone his voice revealed that he was not joking.

That statement was enough motivation to get the five to struggle to their feet and reluctantly follow the suited man. It felt like an eternity to Izaya that they were walking. Down endless halls and corridors, through this room and that, all in their underwear.

They finally stopped in the middle of a spacious room. The room was scantily furnished in silver and black. A set of plush silver-gray chairs sat around a glass coffee table and a black canopied bed rested a few feet behind the set. In one of the chairs, sat a person, a pureblood, facing away from the group so that they couldn't see their face.

"Welcome, dear mimies." Came a silken, if not slightly estranged, female voice.

~*~End Chapter~*~

Aaaaaand, Shiki makes an appearance! I'm not really 100% familiar with Shiki's character, as I've only seen a few episodes/chapters of Durarara where he makes an appearance. So I'm pretty much depending on what I've gathered from the fanfictions I've read with him in them to determine his character. Luckily, though, I read a lot of fanfictions. xD

Also, I'm trying not to log down the story with the added OCs. I'm trying to focus mostly on Izaya and Shizuo, and maybe some on Kida, Anri, and Mikado. Because I know I get kind of annoyed when authors are writing a fanfiction and it ends up being about the OCs they've added instead.

Oh, and nYandere, Mimies walk on two legs, since you asked. I would've messaged you the answer earlier, but you were on guest, so I couldn't.


End file.
